


Taste test

by lexlee20



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, hatoful boyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexlee20/pseuds/lexlee20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ryouta made a thoughtful "Mmmm" sound, half-muffled and vibrating deeply into her skin. Her feet twitched against his sides, she clutched at the sheets, and before she knew it, she was lightly trembling all over from toes to fingertips, shaking and quivering like a freshly unmolded pudding.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste test

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt: Hiyoko/Ryouta (human or bird, I don't care) first time doing oral_

At first, Hiyoko wasn't even sure she was enjoying this. It didn't feel bad, but it didn't seem much more than mildly ticklish, and she felt awkward just lying there in bed with her knees draped over Ryouta's shoulders. She craned up from the pillow as he continued tentatively kissing and exploring the general area between her legs. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked him.

He glanced at her, smiling uncertainly. "I really do. I mean, unless you don't want me to. I'm just trying to figure out where everything is so far-- you don't look exactly like the, um, educational videos Yuuya showed to the boys' health class."

"Really? Is it a barbarian thing or what?"

Ryouta shrugged. "I don't think so. He said that those ladies usually remove all of their hair down here, and even get plastic surgery sometimes. Labi... labiaplasty, I think the word was? But I think you look prettier-- kinda ruffled and furry, like an inside-out iris petal." His fingers caressed a bit more deeply around the folds. "So, um, should I stop?"

She squirmed with fleeting goosebumps and lay back again. "No, you can keep going."

"Okay," Ryouta said, and leaned closer. His cheek brushed against her inner thigh until she widened her legs to give him more room.

His tongue was very gentle against her skin, moving in soft weightless swirls like plumes of miso in fresh soup. She closed her eyes and let herself float in the sensation, welcoming the pleasant warmth.

After several minutes, it started to feel much more interesting to Hiyoko, even though he wasn't changing his approach at all. That was one of his great qualities, she thought hazily: quiet long-lasting persistence, even if nothing seemed to be working at first. Sometimes it never did, like his complete inability to swim... but this time, it was working just fine. Her heartbeat was pulsing faster now, and the warmth was spreading all the way through her body as her breathing deepened.

Suddenly, she made a startled gasp. So did he. "Jeepers," he said. "Did I hurt you?"

"Oooh. No, I'm okay. That felt good."

"Oh." There was a long, cautious pause while she blinked her eyes open at him. "You taste nice," he said thoughtfully. "A little bit like umeboshi at first: salty and tart, but in a good way. And then that goes away, and you just taste like... you."

"What does that mean?"

"I dunno, I can't describe it. But it's a nice taste," he repeated. His head tilted curiously as he traced his fingertips over her, and she gasped again. "Um. Hiyoko? So is that where the, um, clitoris is? I still don't see anything, but it seems like there's a little bump buried under there if I press like this?"

He pressed. Her entire body flexed and tensed, surprising both of them as a long, shivering breath poured out of Hiyoko's mouth. "Oh don't stop," she blurted.

He grinned at her: the same open, happy expression as when she particularly liked a new recipe. "Okay then, I won't."

She fell back into the pillow as the pressure returned: slow careful sweeps of his tongue as her hips writhed in counterpoint against it. Somehow, it reminded her of watching him roll one of his perfectly even tamagoyaki omelets inside a constantly tilting omelet pan, but it felt much, much better. Instead of just warm, the sensation was becoming hot and hungry, wanting more and more.

Ryouta made a thoughtful "Mmmm" sound, half-muffled and vibrating deeply into her skin. Her feet twitched against his sides, she clutched at the sheets, and before she knew it, she was lightly trembling all over from toes to fingertips, shaking and quivering like a freshly unmolded pudding.

The pleasure kept fizzing and bubbling up through her, bursting soft cries out of her throat at random intervals until Ryouta broke away for a moment. "Oh," he said, sounding pleased and surprised. "There it is!" She was about to ask him what he was talking about, but then he did something with his hands and dove straight back between them, wrapping his tongue directly around her fully exposed clit.

After that, there was a lot of moaning and thrashing and screaming out Ryouta's name. At least from Hiyoko's point of view. Not that she could see what he was doing, but it didn't matter because it felt so amazingly good. She was vaguely aware of hooking her heels under his armpits, trying to drag him closer as her back arched and twisted, but he stubbornly held his ground.

Every one of her nerves was bursting into a spray of fireworks: bright colors arrowing up ainto the night, wide-petalled starbursts flying everywhere until the sky was full of light. His tongue was soft and velvetly flexible, curling and caressing up and down and circling in all directions... until he delicately pursed his lips around her clit and flicked his tonguetip directly against it, as fast and light as whisking eggs in a bowl. And Ryouta was very, very good at whisking eggs.

Whisking and whisking, as if patiently transforming egg whites from a clear, thick liquid to flowing white seafoam, then raising the seafoam into soft upward peaks and finally a stiff meringue that would explode into atomized clouds of sweetness inside the mouth. She completely lost track of what was happening afterward, other than him lingeringly licking her until she simply collapsed and couldn't move anymore.

He licked her one last time, experimentally, but all she could manage was a faint pitiful whimper like steam escaping from a rice cooker. He sighed, nuzzled her thigh, and finally crawled up to wrap one arm around her body. "Hiyoko?"

She wanted to make an affectionate response, but "Nnnngh" was the best she could do. Still, her tone of voice seemed to come through, and he squeezed her gently and kissed her throat.

"I really liked doing that," he said dreamily. "I didn't believe something that Yuuya said about girls to the boys' health class, but I guess he was right-- when you come, you taste sweet. It's... delicious."

"Mmmmphgl." Summoning all of her remaining strength, she managed to kiss him back just before she blissfully passed out.


End file.
